To Grow Old with You
by underwrldqueen
Summary: Peter loves Wendy with all his heart, so he decides to go to London to be with her. Wendy loves Peter with all her heart, so she decides to go to Neverland to be with him. Time passes by, and Wendy never finds him. Peter grows old. OneShot, RomanceTragedy


To Grow Old with You

One-shot

Peter/Wendy

Summary: Peter loves Wendy with all his heart, so he makes the ultimate sacrifice and gave up Neverland to be with her. Wendy loves Peter with all her heart, so she gives up her life in England to be with him. But things don't pan out, and as Peter goes to find her, Wendy leaves to find him…

Once upon a time, a boy ran away to Neverland. He stayed a child forever, until he hears the stories about him told by a little girl. So he would go back to Neverland and tell his family, the Lost Boys, about all the vivid stories that the girl told. Everyday, he would fly to her window, and listen to her stories. He loved them so much, so he decided to take her with him, so that she could be their "mother" and tell them wonderful stories all the time. The girl hesitantly agreed, for she couldn't bear to be away from her family.

As time went on, the girl fell in love with the boy, and vice versa. They spent all their time together, exploring the land and going on grand adventures. They were happy. But one thing was missing. The girl missed her family dearly, and was scared that she might forget them. So the girl told the boy that she must go home. The boy was devastated. She asked him to come with her, to grow up with her, but he said no. He never ever wanted to grow up. So the sad girl left, leaving her love behind. The boy cried.

When the girl returned home, her family rejoiced in her coming back. She was happy, but one thing was still missing. The boy, Peter Pan. Everyday, she would think of him. Everyday, the boy would think of her, his Wendy. So they finally realized something; they wanted to be together.

Wendy had a plan. She would run away to Neverland and be with Peter. She would miss her family, but she loved him even more.

Peter had a plan. He would go back to London and be with her. He would have to sacrifice Neverland, but she was worth it, even though it meant he had to grow up.

So they both left their home, hoping to be with the one they loved.

Wendy flew to Neverland, in hopes of finding Peter and to tell him the good news. For years, she searched and searched, asking the Lost Boys if they knew where he was. She never found him.

Time passed by. Peter went to Wendy's window, but she wasn't there. She was gone, vanished. He looked and looked for her everywhere, but could not find her. He decided to live with a foster family, and grow up there. Several years passed, and he never found her. So he lived his life, married, had children, and retired. But something was still missing, his childhood dream, his Wendy.

Wendy could bear it no longer, so she went home. The house was empty. The things did not belong to her. She found out that her parents were dead. She did not know where her brothers were, either. So she walked sadly along the street, full of joyous people. Then she came to a stop. In front of her was the sign "Peter's Toys". The shop was full of children, playing with toys and such. She did not know why, but she went in. In the center sat an old man, with white hair and wrinkles. But familiar twinkling blue eyes.

"Peter! Peter! Tell us another story about Neverland!" cried a boy.

Wendy stepped forward, shocked, a wave of hope passing through her. Then a wave of sadness. "Peter? Peter Pan?" she whispered. The old man looked up.

"Wendy? Is that you? My Wendy!" he cried. But as her looked at her, he felt sad, for he was looking at her young self, full of beauty and life, while he was looking coolly at his own approaching death.

She walked toward him, and it all seemed to be a dream. She took his frail hand and kneeled beside him, laying her head on his lap. The room was silent. She said, "I have always wished to grow old with you, Peter." And with that, she closed her eyes. She would not think about all the time that they could have spent with each other, or that everything was hopeless now that he had grown up without her. She was content that he was with her, holding her hand, finally together.

When he died, she secretly opened his casket, and lay down beside him. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
